


Another Doomed Loved Affair

by tommygirl



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: F/M, Ficathon, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems no matter how she tries, Sasha can't let Cash go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Doomed Loved Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Written for the old-school-ficathon with the prompt of Cash/Sasha, happy ending.

Sasha pushed open the doors of the Haven and made her way through the throng of people toward the bar. She shrugged out of her leather jacket, revealing a tight tank top that would surely get her noticed, and dropped it on the empty stool beside her. She knew that she was being watched carefully – it went with the territory of being Julian Luna’s only relative and her own knack for finding trouble around every corner.

Sasha ran a hand through her unruly mop of curls, pushing the stray tendrils off her face, and she motioned to the bartender for her usual. While she didn’t particular crave or even enjoy the taste of beer anymore, there was something comforting in holding the bottle in her hands. She didn’t feel quite so different and damaged.

The beat of the music started and most of the club-goers pressed closer to the stage as Lily’s latest music find took their places by their instruments. Sasha turned around and leaned against the bar as her gaze danced across the crowd. It was easy to the spot the humans mixed in with vampires of the group and it still amazed her how unaware she had been for so long. The embraced were everywhere, but especially at Lily’s club.

The bartender slid the beer to her and she picked it up as the band played the first few notes. She took a sip of her drink, smiled as she swallowed, and shut her eyes as the music ran through her. There was something about music that made everything seem a bit better. Even with all her issues and the complete nightmare of being dead and Brujah…it all seemed to fade away with a few good riffs from a guitar.

Sometimes she thought that was part of Zane’s charm. He understood how music could change things, make it all a bit more bearable. Of course, he had turned out to be crazy, so she wasn’t sure what that said about her.

“Hey.”

Sasha opened her eyes immediately at the sound of the familiar voice. She glanced up at Cash who was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and usual stoic expression on his face. He hesitantly reached his hand out toward her face, but stopped abruptly. It was all about appearances, after all. Cash was the Grangel primogen and their clan didn’t have the best relationship with Brujah.

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Hey.” She took a sip of her drink and nodded to where a few Grangrel bitches were watching her with daggers in their eyes. “I think you got lost.”

He sighed. “Sasha…”

“I get it, okay? I’m Brujah and you’re Grangel and never the twain shall meet or something.”

“It’s not like that.”

She rolled her eyes again and slammed her bottle on the bar. She was trying her hardest to make the best of a really terrible situation. Not just with being embraced against her will, but with her feelings for Cash. No matter how much she tried to stop loving him, it felt like it would never go away. And now she had an eternity of pining to look forward to.

“Sasha, I’m trying.”

“And that’s part of the problem, Cash. How are things between us going to get any easier when we’re constantly in one another’s lives?”

“I don’t know what you want from me, Sasha,” Cash replied. He stared at her, as though he could simply make everything better with one seeing-into-her-soul gaze.

“And that’s the other part of the problem,” Sasha replied. She picked up her jacket and stepped around Cash. She said, “You can tell my uncle that I’m fine.”

She pushed her way to the doors and stepped out into the cool night air. She groaned as rain drops pelted her face and said, “Fucking San Francisco.” She slipped into her coat and walked hurriedly down the block. Despite the rain, she kept her pace slow. Her father used to tell her that there was nothing that a good walk couldn’t cure and she was hoping that was true.

“Sasha…”

She spun around to find Cash right behind her. She shook her head and said, “Did you seriously run down the street?”

“I couldn’t let you leave like that.”

“Cash,” she replied in an annoyed tone, more mad at herself for feeling secretly hopeful. It was a mistake and it would crush her in the end.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing, and stepped closer. “I love you. That hasn’t changed.”

She shut her eyes. It was so easy to forget for a few seconds how impossible things were. She hollered at herself to get a grip, to step away, but instead, she followed Cash’s lead and moved closer, pressing against his chest and lifting her head until her lips could graze against his.

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding around her waist and up her back. She smiled as she bit down and slid her tongue along his bottom lip. All clear thought evaporated and the only thing she knew was Cash.

Cash’s fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled back to gaze at her, forehead to forehead. He smiled and said, “When I told you I loved you and always wanted to be with you, I meant it, Sasha.”

She shut her eyes. Reality was trying to set back in and she wasn’t ready for that. She pressed her lips against his in another kiss, this one chaste and quick, before pulling away. She stared up at the night sky and said, “A night like this, I almost feel normal.”

“You were never normal, Sasha.”

She feigned anger and punched him in the arm. “You woo me, Cash.”

“You’re amazing, the most amazing person I’ve ever known.”

“Ah dammit,” she said. She reached out and caressed his cheek. “I love you too. I love you so much and it scares me.” His arm extended to pull her back against him, but she stepped just out of reach. She began walking again, no idea what she was doing or where she was going, simply a need to move.

Cash stayed in step with her. “Sasha, you don’t have to be scared of me. We don’t have to be apart.”

She stopped and laughed mirthlessly. She glared at him. “ _You_ were the one who said we could never be together. _You_ were the one who said your duty to your clan came first.” She smiled weakly as she met his gaze. “I used to be pissed off about it. Pissed off and hurt. And...I get it now, Cash. I’ve seen things since I've moved back in with my uncle. I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“I was wrong,” Cash replied. He took her hand in his and said, “We belong together, Sasha. I never wanted what happened to you, not like that, but it’s done and we can be together for eternity.”

She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand. It was funny how human he felt to her. She refused to look at him. Her resolve was already wavering. She took a deep breath and said, “You need to stop, Cash. There’s only so much of this back-and-forth I can take.”

“So come home with me.” He lifted their joined hands to his lips. He said, “You’re more important to me than anything.”

“And what does my uncle think of this?”

“He had his reservations, but in the end, he said it was our decision,” Cash paused. Off the look on her face, he explained, “I had to talk to him about this, Sasha. The two of us together might change things and he’s our Prince.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “I love you. As long as you still want to be with me—“

“—don’t be an idiot, Cash.”

He shrugged. “I am Gangrel.”

“That never mattered to me. You’re the one who told me we were just another tragedy in the making, doomed from the start.”

He chuckled and said, “Does that mean you want to be with me, Sasha?”

“I’ve never wanted anything else.”

“That’s all that matters.” Cash held his arms open and she stepped easily into his embrace. He tightened his grip on her and buried his head in her neck. She closed her eyes, half expecting to wake up from a dream to find herself alone, and breathed in his scent. Her fingers traced over the plains of muscle along his back and shoulders. He was strong and cold and hers.

He kissed her hair, her cheek, her nose, and then her lips. She stepped back and grinned at him. She said, “You’re stuck now.”

“What?”

“I’m never giving you up again. You’re stuck with me.”

He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and said, “That’s all I’ve wanted in a long time.”

“What about—“

He covered her mouth with his hand and interrupted, “—can we enjoy the moment and worry about everything else tomorrow?”

She nodded. “As long as you promise we get through it together.”

“And you promise to stop trying to kill yourself every time you’re pissed at me.”

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street. For the first time since she was embraced, she felt hopeful that things would work out in the end. Cash was _hers_ and they were together and for the time being, that was enough.

_{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this works as it is for someone whom I love and adore. It was fun to play in this world. Hopefully, I lost the angst long enough to bring about the happy ending.


End file.
